Chibiusa Tsukino
This page is about the manga version of the main character's daughter. For the manga version of the main character, please see Usagi Tsukino. For Chibiusa's other incarnations, please see the related pages section in her infobox. Usagi Tsukino (nicknamed "Chibiusa") is the crown princess of Earth in the 30th Century, and the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. She is the civilian identity of Sailor Chibi Moon. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance Chibiusa has pink hair and red eyes. Like Usagi, she wears her hair in odango, though instead of the buns being round, they are styled to look like a rabbit's ears. She is older than she looks in the manga. She is 903+ years old, as was told by her father King Endymion. She is the youngest (with the exception of Hotaru) and shortest Sailor Senshi. In the beginning of the series, she stood at the height at about 3'6", and continued to grow taller through the following arcs. Biography |-|Dark Kingdom arc= Chibiusa first appears in Act 14, after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, where she falls from the sky, interrupting Usagi and Mamoru's kiss, and ends up kissing Mamoru and falling on Usagi (by accident). Usagi angrily tells the girl to get off of Mamoru. Chibiusa curiously says Mamoru, and turns and looks at Usagi. Usagi becomes slightly confused looking at this girl, and asks her name, and the little girl replies that her name is Usagi. The girl asks who the heck Usagi is, and why she is copying her hairstyle. Usagi angrily replies that her name is Usagi, and that she is copying her hairstyle. The girl replies "Your name is 'Usagi Tsukino', you say? If you're Usagi Tsukino, then you must have the Silver Crystal," pulls a gun out on Usagi, and demands that she hand the crystal over. |-|Black Moon arc= Continuing from the end of Act 14, in Act 15, the scene resumes with the little Usagi demanding the Silver Crystal, while threatening the older Usagi with a gun, claiming that it is real, and if she doesn't hand it over- there is a click and a bang, revealing that the gun is actually fake. Mamoru picks up and drops the little Usagi on the ground, saying that she really scared him. The little Usagi stands up and runs away. While searching for her, Usagi and Mamoru eventually find her alone in a park on a swing and mutters "Mama". Mamoru calls out "Chibiusa", and offers to bring her home. Chibiusa claims that Mamoru is warm, like her "Papa." He asks Chibiusa where she came from, and Usagi asks Chibiusa if she knows her from somewhere, and how she knows about the Silver Crystal, only to receive a glare in return. Usagi and Mamoru bring Chibiusa to Usagi's house. Luna is waiting outside. She sees Chibiusa, and asks why the girl is here, and Usagi explains "that she happened to fall out of the sky when we were at the park. It was totally natural." Chibiusa hides her face, and Mamoru asks Luna to stop glaring at her (with Luna denying that she was glaring.) Chibiusa decides that she will watch Usagi for a while, transforms Luna P into an umbrella, and hypnotizes Usagi, her family, and Mamoru (and Umino), though Luna is able to stop Usagi and Mamoru from being hypnotized. Chibiusa is welcomed into the Tsukino home by a hypnotized Ikuko. Usagi drags Chibiusa to her room and demands to know who she is and to turn her family back to normal, but refuses to answer. Shingo bursts in saying that "Usagi's picking on Usagi". Shingo then calls her Chibiusa, only to reply that she isn't little. While she is walking away, Luna catches a glimpse of the charms on Chibiusa's necklace: a key and a crystal. In only a few days, Chibiusa has settled into the Tsukino household comfortably. On the day of the T*A Academy for Girls' school festival, Usagi asks Luna to watch Chibiusa while she is gone. Though, Luna's attention is captured by milk, and she sneaks away. Chibiusa follows Usagi to the festival, and witnesses Usagi transform into Sailor Moon when Koan attacks. She is rather shocked to see the Crystal Star brooch and the formation of the Cutie Moon Rod in front of her eyes. Sailor Mars is then abducted In Act 16, after detransforming, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, catch Chibiusa walking away. Usagi begins questioning her: why she is here, is she spying on them, and if she knows what is really happening, even believing that Chibiusa is part of the group of people that abducted Rei. Luna appears and Usagi asks why she is covering for the young girl while Chibiusa runs away. Usagi catches a glimpse of the charms on her necklaces, easily recognizing the one that resembles the Silver Crystal. In the evening, Mamoru and Luna find Chibiusa sitting in the rain in a park. She is brought to his apartment and falls asleep. She has a dream where she is running in darkness, calling for her mother. Someone beside her reminds her that she has nothing to worry: that the legendary soldier Sailor Moon cannot be defeated. Chibiusa wakes up crying. Mamoru tries to cheer her up using a Tuxedo Mask doll and ventriloquism. She nervously says that she can also make things talk and demonstrates by bouncing Luna-P, and it calls out "Small Lady". Chibiusa explains that "Small Lady" was the name given to her by her mother. After seeing the presence of something, Mamoru notices her necklace and asks if the key is the key to her house. She responds that it is an important key and that she does need it to get home. Before going back to sleep, she asks if Sailor Moon is really that strong, with Mamoru replying that she is invincible. |-|Infinity arc= |-|Dream arc= |-|Stars arc= Powers and Abilities Chibiusa is able to transform Luna-P into many other objects by uttering "Abracadabra Pon", as shown first in Act 15 and Act 17. She is also able to travel back and forth in time by using one of Sailor Pluto's time keys. Development Adding in Usagi's child to the Sailor Moon storyline, as well as her name, Chibiusa for a chibi (little) Usagi, was the idea of Naoko Takeuchi's editor, Fumio Osano. Takeuchi has stated that she did not think much about how Chibiusa's hair would look, besides it having odango like Usagi's hair and being pink; and that she used a Chibiusa doll for reference on the hair. Etymology Like her mother's name, Chibiusa's real name means "Rabbit of the Moon". Her nickname "Chibiusa" means "little rabbit". Trivia *Although Chibiusa was popular among young Japanese fans, there was notable dislike of the character within the Western fandom. **Also, it should be noted that in Japan, Chibiusa was popular enough to be voted number one in the Nakayoshi Character Poll for the Black Moon arc. *Chibiusa's odango gives an impression of a rabbit's ears. This, together with her red eyes, pink hair and pink sailor fuku, made her like a pink rabbit. *In the manga, she is introduced as a 4th grader at Juuban Elementary School. In the "Death Buster"s arc, she has reached the 5th grade (and is elected class president). By Stars, she (as well as Hotaru) are both in the 6th grade, Chibiusa in Class 1 and Hotaru in Class 3. Per the real life Japanese school system, a 4th grader is around ages 9~10, 5th 10~11, and 6th 11~12. However, since Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei are all introduced as a year older than they would be going by the school system, this could mean Chibiusa's grades would represent 10~11 for 4th, 11~12 for 5th, and 12~13 for 6th, respectively (or at least Hotaru's might.) Also going by this, she and Hotaru are both in 9th grade in the Materials Collections' "Parallel Sailor Moon". 9th grade consists of ages 14~15 in the real world; and may consist of ages 15~16 in Sailor Moon. *Chibiusa's best subject in school is art. *Chibiusa pretends to be rather 'cold' toward Usagi but in truth, Chibiusa loves her more than anyone. *In the manga, Chibiusa looks almost exactly like Usagi. *Her future guardians that appear in the manga are the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Saturn. *Chibusa's best friends are Momoko, Hotaru, and Kyuusuke. *Chibiusa is the only character to become evil prior to becoming a Senshi. Hotaru does not fall under this situation because she and Mistress 9 are separate entities, while Chibiusa and Black Lady are the same person. *Her real full name is Princess Usagi 'Small Lady' Serenity. *It is possible after she inherits the throne, she may take the name "Queen Lady Serenity" as her regal name. Also, because Usagi was stated to have taken the throne at age 22, "Princess Lady Serenity", or "Queen Lady Serenity", will likely be around the same age once having taken the throne. *In Helios's vision of "Princess Lady Serenity", she appeared to have a silhouette similar in age to Princess Serenity's, looking much more adult-like than her younger self. Gallery For images of the manga incarnation of Chibiusa Tsukino, please see Chibiusa Tsukino/Image Gallery. References pl:Chibiusa Tsukino Category:Manga characters Category:Female Category:Tsukino family Category:Civilian identities Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Royalty Category:Manga Category:Moon Kingdom Category:30th Century